The Wolf and the Goddess
by Sparrowhawk1952
Summary: My first True Blood Fic. Alcide meets a new super in the woods...lemon fic warning. One shot, I own nothing


It was a foggy, humid night. He was frustrated..needing release...he snuffled the ground, chasing some scent just to get his mind on something else. The moon was waning full, the ebb of it's height still had not worn off. He paused, sniffing the air as a soft, female, perfumy scent wafted towards him from the mist. He growled low seeing the etheral floating over the swamp, flitting from tree to tree as if teasing him. He felt overwhelmed with a strong pheromonal desire. She was beautiful... blonde and slim, her eyes blue like a summer sky, her breasts high and pink, her pale form angled to two pale pink lips between her legs, bare as a baby's bottom.

"Show yourself." She asked, her accent old wordly and ancient. He shifted, showing his human form and she purred, her eyes trailing over his body, "Aren't you a specimen. What is your name, wolf?" She came near him, touching her hand to his chest, carressing it, her fingers spread...cool..warm..comforting all at once.

"Alcide." He said, his voice was quiet,mesmerized by her. "Are you a vampire?" She didn't smell like one..

Her laugh was tinkly, "No. Far, far far from it."

"Fairy?" She shook her head, her blue eyes sparkling as she circled him, tracing his skin with one finger, trailing down his spine to his lower back, his eyes closed in pleasure. "Ghost?"

"No." She said against his lips, "Will you pleasure me?" She asked, backing him against a tree.

"Yes." he said, still mesmerized as he raised his hands to her arms, carressing her gently , "What are you?"

She laughed, her fingers trailing over his face, down his chest to his cock which she began to stroke with skill, he moaned, leaning his head back, "I created this..." She murmered against his neck, her thumb flicking over his tip, guiding his hands to her breasts, they cupped them massaging the perfect globes, thumbs flicking over the nipples, he suckled her neck picking her up, supporting her against a tree, he began to suckle them in earnest, licking, tasting, not geting enough of her elixer, "You are so beautiful." He purred cuppingher face as his fingers began stroking her folds, he growled finding her soaking and ready, he watched as her face glowed, almost transparent in it's intensity, "What are you." He purred kissing her deepily as he eased his cock inside herw ith a deep long growl of pleasure. SHe moaned, arching.

"There is a planet named for my Roman name." She carressed his hair, moaning, her pale face upturned to the moon as he thrust into her. He shifted, moving them to the earth where he stretched her out, suckling her breasts as he moved his thick member inside her, feeling almost drunk with her, her soft mewls of pleasure, the way her heels dug into his ass as he fucked her, the way her breasts felt in his large hands...she was so tiny, yet so right. Her words were lost on her, she looked ike an angel.

"You're an angel." He moaned.

"Hardly." She chuckled, her eyes darkening with pleasure, she clawed at him, dragging her nails down his arms as she moand, rocking against him, her entire body glowing in a silver and golden light as she orgasmed under him, her nails digging deep. He threw his head back in ecstasy and fell into the most intense orgasm of his life, her body drawing and pumping his cock dry, he did not know he could come so much and so hard, he howled with the pleasure, ending in a growl as he bit down on her neck and shoulder rolling with her as she straddled him, still inside her and began to ride him, one hand in her hair as he became hard again. HIs hands trailed up her body to carress her breasts.

"Your people in this town must learn not all gods and goddesses are evil." She purred, her eyes heavy lidded but glowing blue. She raised her arms in pleasure, pulling at her soft blonde hair, her lips parted with each moan as she worked them towards another energy draining orgasm, her breasts glistening in the light, nipples hard. He captured them with his lips, rocking with her in the grass, the night sounds drown by their cries of pleasure, she shrieked, kissing him hard, he groaned loud, dizzy as she drew another pulsing orgasm from him. He collapsed, completely satied into the grass as she stroked his chest. "You're not so lucky in love, Alcide the wolf." She mused, "I shall correct that." She kissed his lips.

He smirked, "And how would you do that." He stroked her back, dizzy and panting.

She laughed like a bell, "you will see. Thank you for the pleasure." She rose then with one last kiss.

"Wait..you still haven't said what you are.' He weakly grabbed her hand.

"I am a goddess. It is up to you to figure out who." She winked...and vanished into the night, leaving him to lay panting


End file.
